Pandora's Box
by CielTenshi
Summary: When Pandora let open her box, all the evil that could be, all sins, all malice escaped and spread through out the world. The only thing that was left was Hope... Was what they said, but it wasn't. Not at all. Previously The Will to Live.
1. Chapter 1

She knew all about it. Why wouldn't she? After all, she most likely _was _one ofthe closest demigods to a god still living, so its obvious that she would know all about being a demigod. What was a demigod? Well, it's when you're half god, half mortal, but that's only the start of it. She wasn't going to go into details, but what she gave out was more than enough information to know she wasn't normal. How did she live? Who was her god parent? Well, that was to be figured out soon.

Ah, the most important question. Who was she? If it had to be known... she was Adalyn Harmony. Okay, another few thousand questions! For those who didn't know who she was, she was a celebrity. Like those people who sing, act, perform, model, and entertain people. Being an orphan... well, kind of an orphan, anyways, she lived alone and needed the money, so that was her job.

It seemed the more Adalyn gave out her secrets, the more questions were asked, as if answering them just got people more and more confused. And that is why, she gave up telling anyone, and also why no one knows. Of course, that wasn't the only reason. She had never trusted anyone, and wasn't about to start.

Adalyn did not really know her god parent, only having met him once or twice. Her mom... died some dreadful death. Although it sounded rude, and terrible, she didn't really care about her death. Her mom... wasn't the greatest person, but she didn't really want to think about it. So in all, it was possible to say she was an orphan, but also possible to say that she wasn't. That's the way all demigods are.

Right now though, instead of fighting off a monster (which was rare) or practicing for a concert, or modeling, she was at school. It actually had been quite a while and she was glad to be in her regular clothing, not looking "great" for the press every time, although the school pressured her as well. She looked at the building and almost welcomed it. She walked in as she heard several whispers and felt stares. Ignoring them, she went straight to her locker.

She felt a sudden force pulling her down on her back and a cheerful "Hello!". It was Lily, a friend of hers, jumping on her back. "Adale! It's been soooo long since you've come to school!" she complained happily. On the ground, Adale laughed. Adale was the nickname people gave her, and even as a celebrity, she was better known as Adale.

Lily quickly filled Adale on new news in the school. "We've got a new student in our Math class! And he's pretty cute... But he kind of walks a little funny. Apparently that's because he hurt his ankle a while ago really badly while playing **sports**! He seems so athletic!" Lily ranted on about new the student while Adale gathered her stuff and made her way to class. Her first class was English, and Lily had to go to her own class soon.

The funny thing about Adale was that she wasn't dyslexic. Being more than fifty percent Greek, being dyslexic should have been more than obvious, but she was especially good at learning languages. She knew Greek, Latin, French, Korean, Chinese, and English. This was also a reason why many people doubted her being a demigod, if it were ever to rise to suspicion. She was excellent at hiding her ADHD, and she wasn't dyslexic. They had too much faith in those traits of a demigod.

She looked over to someone who was _obviously _a demigod. It was Aaron Hayfield. No doubt he was powerful, and that a satyr would be coming for him very soon. Adale sighed. She was going to have to be very careful around the satyr when they came. She had no wish to go the Camp Half-Blood they always talked about, as she was perfectly content with the life she had. As she secretly gazed at him, wondering who his god parent was, she felt some kind of tug, as if warning her to hate him... but she couldn't. She couldn't hate him, even if she tried.

Aaron was actually very hot, with his brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and defined features. His short hair was just straight, but looked nice on him. Many girls already hung around him, pretending to be friends but flirting more than half the time. She could already tell he had no experience in fighting monsters, although he did know how to fight with fists, and didn't even know that he was a demigod. They rarely ever knew. Adale smirked to herself. The satyr was going to have trouble with this demigod. He was pretty powerful and she already knew there were about three monsters waiting to kill him. She just wanted to know why they were waiting so long. She frowned, knowing something was not right, but it was better, since the satyr wasn't here.

Absently, she played with the heart shaped locket on her neck. It was a present from her god parent and most likely the most useful gift she has ever gotten. Being a gift from a god, it was magical. Whenever she opened it up, it would give her a weapon - any weapon that it felt was suitable for the fight. When she used it to make a rainbow and opened it up, it would give her a drachma, to call the Rainbow Goddess, Iris. She would kind of let you have a video chat with the person you wished you speak too. It was handy at times.

The teacher came in and glanced up in surprise as she saw Adale was here, then started with the lesson. As to be expected Aaron had trouble with it, and Adale was perfectly fine. It went by fast, and at the end of the lesson, she heard Aaron groan. She went over and patted his back. "Don't worry! It's not your fault! You'll get used to it soon enough." She encouraged him. He looked at her in surprise.

"Oh! Thanks, I guess." He laughed sheepishly. "Don't I have math with you next? I'm so much better at math than I am English, since I'm dyslexic." She nodded. "That's cool. Walk together?" She nodded again. As they walked to Math together, they talked and she found him quite interesting. They got there and saw a satyr! So he must have come while she was absent, she noted.

He had such a green aura and seemed like someone who would enjoy nature, but above that, she just had a feeling that he was a satyr. Of course she couldn't be 100% sure, but she had a very strong hunch. She would figure out if he suspicions were true very soon anyways.

The satyr saw both of them and hurriedly limped over to them. He glanced at Adale suspiciously. "Hey," he greeted Aaron. Aaron said hi back. "Who's this?" He asked. Adale smirked. He was too suspicious of everyone. He must have really been eager to make this mission successful. Aaron introduced her. "Oh, Hello, My name is Jeremiah but call me Jeremy. I haven't really seen you much... Why?" The satyr Jeremiah asked, still suspicious.

She laughed and passed by him, whispering, "It's fine. I'm not anyone suspicious, you're making it too obvious. But, good luck with your work." Jeremy's eyes widened. He spun around about to catch her arm, but she went into the classroom. Aaron followed and Jeremy, soon after that walked in, glaring at her. She giggled at how serious he was being. Taking her seat beside Lily's, who was already waiting in the classroom, she felt more stares and heard whispers. She sighed and Lily giggled.

"It's fine isn't it? The star of the school... and everywhere else is back at school! Everyone is psyched. Plus, the drama you starred in, its a hit! Enjoy the attention a little." Lily smiled. Adale stuck her tongue out at her friend. Then they both laughed.

Class went by quickly with Lily entertaining her and keeping her eye on the teacher, who she assumed was a monster, just by the evil aura that was pouring out of her. With the satyr here, it would be hard to kill the monster but she had to do it quickly before it found her too. She was thinking hard. She could manipulate the mist? But would that take care of the satyr? He would definitely be suspicious... Sighing, she made up her mind. Gathering her books, she left the class and put her books in her locker. After eating her lunch, she decided it was time. Sooner or later...

She ran to the staff room where the math teacher was and called for her frantically, as if there was something she needed to see. It went all according to her plan. The teacher didn't have any suspicions. When they got to an empty room, the "teacher" asked what it was all about. Wordlessly, Adale opened her locket, pulled out a dagger and charged towards the teacher, and not expecting it, she didn't manage to dodge it. There was only a short scream that echoed in the room, which stopped soon enough. When all she could see was the dust, she knew it really had been a monster, and she sighed.

In the silence, she heard a step echoing through the empty room. Quickly snapping her head to the side, she saw... Aaron, looking quite shocked, taking a step back to lean against the wall. She kissed the dagger and it turned into dust as well, but gathered into her open locket, which closed itself again. "W...What was that?" He stammered, pushing back against the wall more and more and Adale took steps nearer.

"Hey..." She began, looking at him in earnest. When she was a few centimetres away, she smiled and continued. "Don't tell anyone about this, alright? You'll know about this soon enough, but even when you do know, you can't tell a soul." She poked at his chest playfully, relieved to see that he had calmed down some what and asked, "You won't tell anyone, right?"

He gulped and nodded, reassuring her. She smiled a real smile, although she was still angry at herself for her blunder, and thanked him. She turned around and left him in the room, all traces of the dust and the monster gone.

oOo

Although he should have been scared, shocked, and confused at what happened, Aaron strangely didn't. Instead, it triggered something in him. It wasn't like he forgot anything, but more like something that he should know but don't. The teacher killing and dust seemed more familiar to him than it should have been. Why was he in that room? Well, there was a note for him to go there. It had very fancy writing. It hadn't really seemed like a love letter but he just found a well written note stuffed into his locker, asking to meet him there. Of course, he didn't think it was Adale. She seemed genuinely surprised at him coming.

Shaking his head, he snapped himself out of it and walked out of the room. He mixed into the crowd of students easily without getting noticed too much. He hurried to gym. They were swimming, which was his favourite. He liked gym and was athletic, but he liked swimming the best.

Gym passed much too fast, and he sighed, walking to Geography. While he didn't exactly enjoy it, they had a 3 day over night trip just tomorrow, that they had been planning for a rather long time, and he couldn't wait. He knew that Adale was sitting beside him. He was really shocked that day when the teacher had told him to sit beside a waving and smiling Adale. She had introduced herself, but they had never really gotten to know each other much.

Then, what he saw during lunch... What was that? He wasn't going to ask, though. He had a feeling he knew, but it wasn't time right time for him to figure it out. He shook his head and turned to see Adale making her way through the class. She greeted him, saying, "We're in three classes together... Are you stalking me?"

He sighed, but smiled. For the next while they talked until the teacher came in and started talking about the information of the big trip the day after. Everyone was super excited. "We will be exploring many outside areas for the three day workshop so bring sunscreen and rain gear just in case." She turned to the board and wrote down "sunscreen" and "rain gear". She continued. "We leave tomorrow at 10:30, so everybody better be in their classes because we're all leaving together." The class went on pretty much like that for the rest of the period.

Adale leaned in slightly to whisper to him. "Hey~ What are you going to do during the free times?" He looked at her startled but quickly turned back to the teacher before she saw. Adale smiled, and turned back but positioned herself so she could hear him better.

He sneaked a glance at her and replied back in a hush, "I'm not sure what I'll do." He looked down, sheepishly. Picking up his pencil, he started to write down the note the teacher was writing. When he looked at Adale she was writing too. Sighing, he went back to writing the note, when Adale passed a note to him. When he looked at her, she just winked and turned back to the board. He opened it up carefully, and saw in neat writing: "Do you wanna go some where with me then?" He whipped around to look at her, shocked. She stifled a giggle.

He tore off another piece of paper and replied back, writing: "Sure, that will be fun." He quickly tossed it to her, but couldn't before the teacher saw him. She glared at him, took the piece of paper off of Adale's desk and read it. The whole class was wide eyed at the little incident between the two popular students. "Please refrain from writing notes in my class again." She put the note in her pocket, turned back to the board and began again. He sneaked a look at Adale, meeting her eyes. She stuck out her tongue playfully and he knew what she wanted to say, "_Sorry"_. They both quietly laughed.

The class talked and afterwards had time to do leftover work, and time to chat. It was then that Aaron really got to know Adale. They had become close acquaintances during it. Aaron was wondering about the thing he saw during lunch and was confused. Was it real? His imagination? It seemed pretty realistic for his imagination. He had thought of asking, but he felt that if he did, his world as it is right now would fall apart. He wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing, but he knew it wasn't time. The more he thought about it, the more confused and frustrated he got, so he gave up, and soon forgot about it while talking with Adale.

After class ended, he walked Adale back to her locker. "So, what was your answer?" She asked him casually, as they stopped at her locker. Aaron already had all his things in his backpack and was just waiting for her.

"I wonder what it was?" He asked mischeviously. They had unconsciously gotten closer to each other, and their faces were only a few inches apart. "Everyone will be shocked. An idol asking someone like me, out."

She turned from him to put her stuff away. "Well, if you don't want to," Her books went in her bag first. "You obviously don't have to." She smiled, finally closing her locker and turning to look at him. He raised an eyebrow. She swung her bag over one shoulder.

"I'll go with you! I'll go with you!" He threw his hands up in a surrendering gesture. They looked each other in the eye, and started laughing. They were wondering what they should do and planning a little. "It would be best just to think of something to do there, we'll have more choices." Aaron said. Adale rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but we might take a bunch of our time just thinking of where to go." She argued. They noticed Jeremy limping towards them. He had glasses on, making him look quite serious, like the serious person he was. He was a bit strange, nervous and over cautious sometimes, but he was a good friend.

Finally he got to them. "You guys look like you're having fun. You guys have only known each other for a short time, right? " He said, still giving Adale suspicious looks. Aaron shrugged. Adale leaned against the lockers.

"We're planning to hang out together during the trip. Want to come with us?" Aaron asked, glancing at Adale to see if it was okay. To his surprise, she was suppressing giggles. She smiled at him and slightly turned away to laugh. He raised one eyebrow.

"Sure." Jeremy shrugged. "I didn't really have any other plans." He glanced at his watch. "But I have to go, so bye! I'll see you guys tomorrow." He waved and left, clutching his backpack straps.

"So I guess we _will _ be deciding there after all." Aaron said, looking smug. Adale rolled her eyes and pouted. She looked around, and saw that many people had already left the school and that it was almost empty, except for the few people hanging around.

Adale turned to leave but not without retorting. "We can still decide on the bus!" She sneaked a glance back to see Aaron grinning. She turned on her heel as if she was mad and left, with Aaron running after her. Outside of the building, she got a call. Flipping open her cell phone, she answered. "Hello?~" Aaron heard her reply. She listened for a few moments and talked. Aaron just stood back and leaned against the brick walls. "Yes, I need to go to school _sometime _you know. My marks may be okay but that doesn't mean my attendance will be enough to let me graduate." She quickly finished her conversation and turned to him. "Shouldn't you be going home?" Delicately rising an eyebrow, she put her hands on her hips.

"Who was that, your boyfriend?" Aaron asked in a teasing tone. Getting off the wall and walking towards her, backpack in hand. The weather was nice, with only a slight breeze. She sighed and turned away from her, starting to walk as he decreased the distance between them.

"Something like that?" Adale replied back with the same teasing tone. Aaron quickly caught up to her. Her back was still in his view, with her pink shirt and blue skirt occasionally blowing along with her brown hair when a rare breeze came by. "What would you have done if it _had_ been my boyfriend?" She asked without looking at him, Of course, she was still teasing. She was waiting for a bus to get home, and Aaron waited with her.

"Well... I would have made sure he was okay for my new close friend." He finally replied hesitantly. Really, though, he wasn't sure what he would have done. "I was just curious, anyways." He added in hastily at the end.

She laughed and got her ticket out as the bus came. They went in. "I know." She replied, referring to him just being curious. They took a seat. "So we're close friends, huh?" She asked, smirking. Out of the corner of Aaron's eyes, he saw a few people whispering and staring at Adale. Some people even had the nerve to point at her. She sighed. It must have been hard being an idol.

He brushed the question off and asked another one. "So who called?" She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. She was shorter than him. Of course, she wasn't short, since he was pretty tall. She was only a few inches shorter than him. Five or six. She had long legs too. "Who was the one who called you?" He repeated.

"My manager." She answered shortly, sighing as if she had just remembered something troublesome. "It's just him being a nag." She laughed and stuck her tongue out. They talked a little bit more before he had to go.

"My stop." Aaron said, getting up. She smiled and waved at him as he left. As soon as she thought he left, she slid down in her seat, panting. She put a hand on her hand, and tried to get up, only to fall. Aaron's eyes widened as he ran back into the bus and caught her. "Adale? Adale!" He saw a random reporter who saw them and snapped a picture, knowing it was _their_ lucky day. A new scoop! He gritted his teeth, cursed at them and sat back into a seat, letting her lean on him for support.

"Where's your house?" Aaron asked. Adale weakly told him and they waited for the stop to come. They were quiet through out the rest of the ride. He thought about asking her why she had an attack like that, but then thought against it, thinking it would be too personal. They reached her apartment, and with Aaron's support, she opened the door and let him in. He found it fairly empty.

There weren't any pictures, for one, and the atmosphere seemed quite lonely. There were two bedrooms, although there were no indications that another person lived there, a small living room, with just a couch, a rug, and a T.V., a kitchen, and two bathrooms. The room walls were coloured a warm light brown, and the floor was hardwood. It did look quite empty, and neat, as the only thing lying around was a full suitcase, probably for her trip tomorrow. Aaron led Adale to what seemed like her room, which was coloured a light purple, with only a digital clock and a laptop on a desk, a walk-in closet, a door to her bathroom, and her bed. He carefully put her down, and she dropped to her bed, still breathing heavily.

He looked at her. "You... You should go back home. Thanks for... helping me." She managed to pant out. There was sweat on her face, and it was obvious that it took a lot of effort for her to even move. Aaron didn't say anything. "Hah... I knew I couldn't hide it, but you wouldn't really believe that an idol like me would take a vacation, _just_ for school, right?" she turned over to face away from him, wincing at the movement. "It's mainly to hide _this._ It's easier to hide it at school."

"Stay here. I'll come back soon. In twenty minutes at the most." He said. She smiled, as he mentally bonked himself in the head. As if she would or could go anywhere! He ran out of her apartment and to his house which wasn't too far. His mom wasn't there, as usual. He sighed, got some medicine, a compress, and his suitcase, and went back to Adale.

She was, as he told her to, on the bed, lying down with her eyes shut tight. "H-Hi." She panted out, smiling. He just winced at how terrible her condition seemed to be. "You... you should just... go home. I'll be fine by tomorrow..." She trailed off, as if she knew it would be no good. Aaron shook his head and put a wet compress on her forehead. Giving her some medicine he found in a cupboard, he left the room. When he came back it was gone. "I didn't think you knew... what was wrong with me."

"I don't." He shrugged. "I just gave it to you. It is the right one, right?" He asked, and Adale nodded. "So, what _is_ wrong with you?"

She smiled, and said, "Not... telling. But, what... are you going to do... if it's contagious?" She asked. He shook his head, as if to say, doesn't matter. As he travelled to the other side of the bed, he saw the medicine sprawled out on the floor as if something opened the container and threw the contents out. "The medicine... is useless. I don't need it."

Aaron's eyes were wide, but started to pick the tablets up. "No. Don't. You're not a maid, Aaron. I'll do it later. You can watch some T.V. if you want." Adale suggested, pointing to the door leading outside her room.

Aaron shook his head. "I'm not going to watch television in your house while you're sick." Adale looked up at him, her eyes flashing. She slightly glared at him as if to tell him that he should listen to her, but Aaron held on stubbornly as she winced again. She rolled over, refusing to face him.

"By the way... I'm not contagious." She told him. He smiled. She looked at her clock, and Aaron also looked. It was six. She was probably getting hungry. "Um... Could you go to the grocery store and buy some carrots and apple juice?" She asked him sheepishly. "I've been needing them for a really long time, but I haven't had the time to go and get some. We can talk about what we'll do for dinner later." Without asking why she wanted them, he hadn't really been suspicious until after he left, he took the money she held out to him, sighed and went out.

oOo

As soon as Aaron left, Adale got up, and staggered to the kitchen and put her apron on, ready to make dinner for the both of them. She got a few things from the fridge. It hadn't exactly been a _lie_ that she needed carrots, she needed them, it was just that it was also a plan to get him out so she could cook. What would she make today? Pasta? Steak? She checked in her fridge, and decided for Onion Gratin Soup. Gathering the ingredients, she wondered how this had all happened. One thing went came after another and just swept her along with it. The dangerous thing was though, that she didn't mind it all that much. It was new... and different, not knowing what was going to happen, or why it happened.

Adale shook her head. She wouldn't allow herself to be happy. If she were happy, she'd have regrets about what was going to come in the future. Pushing the thoughts out of her head, she concentrated in cooking. Waiting for the soup to be done, she got out some garlic bread and cut it up into pieces to bake. By the time she was almost done the soup, Aaron came in with groceries. He saw her and looked surprised. He put the groceries down and sighed. "You should be sleeping!"

"Well, what... were we going to do about dinner? Ehehe, well, it's done for now, so sit down and eat." She put the onion gratin soup in front of him and put the garlic bread in the middle. She arranged the utensils and finally sat down, trying to hide that she was breathing heavily now. "So..." She started, as he tried a bit of it. "How is it?" She asked, taking a small bite of the garlic bread.

"It's good. Who knew the idol could cook?" He joked, but then got more serious. "Aren't you going to eat?" Adale rolled her eyes. He was way too worried and protective. She didn't answer and talked about other things until he had finished. After cleaning up, Adale cleaned herself up and they talked and watched T.V., not really knowing what to do, but during the time, Adale got to know more and more about Aaron.

Finally, around 1 o clock in the morning, she was too tired and fell, trembling. Aaron picked her up. "Are you okay?" He asked, and she nodded, as he slightly dragged her back to bed. Hoisting himself up, he was about to leave, but she held on to his hand, signalling him not to go. He sat on the bed, watching her as she fell asleep, and eventually, he fell asleep too.

Suddenly, she woke up, to see herself wrapped around Aaron's arms on the bed. She glanced up to see his sleeping face. It looked so peaceful that she tried not to stir him as she sat up, but he accidentally pushed her down again before waking up. "Hey..." He greeted her sleepily. She nodded a little, and looked down sheepishly. Looking down with her, he saw the position they were in and how close they were, and quickly pulled away, blushing. She sat on the bed and saw her pyjama pants on the floor. Her old habit!

Aaron also looked at her and saw her in just her pyjama shirt. Her long legs rested on the bed and her underwear was peering out of her shirt. Adale blushed and grabbed the sheets, hiding her legs under them. Ever since she was little, she had a habit of taking her clothes off while sleeping. "S-sorry..." She murmured sheepishly. Aaron turned his head to look at her, since he had been looking at the ground, his face still red. Adale glanced at the time and slightly screamed. It was nearly time to go! And neither of them were ready!

By half an hour they were almost ready to go. "How are we going to get there?" Aaron asked her, knowing they had missed the bus. It was impossible to get to school now. He brushed his hair back with his hands, looking stressed.

Adale got out her phone and started searching through her contacts. "Don't worry. I wasn't going to go by bus today anyways." She got to a name, Kyle. That was her manager. She hit the call button, sighing at how angry he would be. He picked up. "Hey, are you still coming to pick me up?" She greeted and asked.

"Yeah, should I now?" Kyle's deep voice rang from the phone and into her ear. They continued their conversation while Aaron got the rest of the things ready. Adale stopped the call and got her things ready, with Aaron following her. They went down to the lobby where Kyle had just arrived, waiting in a black Mercedes. Kyle looked at Aaron up and down, as if sizing him up. "Who is this?"

Adale sighed. Kyle could be awfully protective of her, as her manager and "guardian", although she thought of him more as an older brother. "this is Aaron. He... needed to give me something I forgot at school..." She said, smiling, but she made sure her eyes told Aaron to go along with it. Kyle wouldn't let her go if he found out she had another attack. "And then he fell sick so I let him stay here." Kyle tensed. "Relax, I can just mark him as my cousin if it comes to it." She shrugged it off. Then she got into the car and let room for Aaron, who had put the luggage in the car.

Kyle shook his honey blond hair and started the car. Adale urged him on as they were already late, and he exasperatedly looked at her with his deep blue eyes , then glared at Aaron. She sighed and they kept silent until they arrived at the school. As soon as she got out of the car, she knew that it would have been better if they had been late, or not even come to school at all. Something bad was going to happen. Still, she pretended nothing was happening and after unloading there stuff, said goodbye to Kyle. He left and they raced towards the school.

There, Jeremy was waiting. "What are you doing? The bus is about to leave!" He ran up to them and scolded them both, dragging along his luggage and them to the bus. Their shoes clacked on the hard, tiled floors, and echoed throughout the hall, seeing as how most people were in their classrooms. Adale thought about how long it was since she got to run around hysterically, and giggled. They were close to the doors that led to the roof, when a man came up to them, wearing a visitor pass. They stopped short, and she tensed. From a glance, she new that Jeremy was also nervous.

She calmed herself to look composed as the man took a step closer to them. Jeremy reflexively took a defensive stance as he got closer and closer to her. The man was tall and well built, with large sunglasses hiding most of the face near his eyes and a hat that shadowed most of his face. He had an evil aura all around him and it was quite obvious he was a monster, but why was he here? "Do you have a moment... Aaron Hayfield?" The man asked in a deep voice. She tensed, but didn't say anything. Aaron turned back to question them, but Adale shrugged. What should she do? She could kill him, but then they would both see, and the school might get suspicious.

She watched them, both Aaron and the man/monster leave, her shoulders tense. Jeremy, who was shaking and had his hands in a fist, looked at her, as she struggled to compose herself so he wouldn't get suspicious. "I-I'm... going to wait for him on the bus, okay?" She told him. He nodded. She quickly formed a plan in her head. Hopefully, while Jeremy stood here, "waiting" for Aaron, she would fly up to the roof and hopefully save him. She ran with her luggage out of doors. Not caring if the whole school heard her, she finally ran to the part of the roof where Aaron and the monster were. She flew up. It was a trick that she had learned ages ago, and loved to do.

Aaron was struggling to keep the Cyclops off of him, and Jeremy was running towards them, in his regular satyr form. She gasped. What was she going to do? Finally she saw the big Cyclops grab Aaron by the collar and about to throw him off the roof. Impulsively, she flew to Aaron and snatched him away from the Cyclops and landed on the roof. Aaron, who was still registering things, took a few seconds to realize the idol had just flown. Adale smiled grimly. As the Cyclops switched it's target to her, she flew away from Aaron, wincing when it cut her leg with a piece of glass. It grabbed her other leg and held on it, making it a good chance she'd have a bruise. She kicked it's face, and it was hit with her foot and his fist. Flying away, she brought out a weapon from her locket. It was a gun...

She took it in both hands, aimed, and shot a few times at the Cyclops, missing by millimetres. It took a few steps back and jumped, only to land and stumble into Jeremy, who smacked it with a makeshift weapon he had made. Using the chance, Adale shot one more time, making sure she hit that time. She kissed the gun when it turned into dust. Glancing at the ground way below, where everybody else was, getting ready for the trip, she saw a few people beginning to look at them, and some wondering what happened. She stumbled back, and fell off the school, making sure to fly before to reached the ground. She was at the back of the school, where no one else was. Really, it was all just forest.

Adale sighed and hid being a tree and bush. While doing so, she could see Jeremy and Aaron running in her direction, also wanting to hide in the trees. When they had made sure nobody was following them, they saw her, and looked taken back, as if they had forgotten what she had done until now. "Y-You... You're one of us, aren't you?" Jeremy asked, breathless. She raised an eyebrow. "Who's your parent? You're a loner!"

"W-What was that? Some freaky, one-eyed huge monster wanted to kill me, then Jeremy comes in with furry legs, and then Adale flies, takes a gun out of thin air, and FLIES." Aaron summed it up, looking shocked. She nodded sympathetically. Of course, she had never known what is was like to figure out that way, since she knew ever since she was little. Aaron glared at Jeremy and Adale, as if he were saying they had explaining to do.

"Okay, you can take him to your little_ camp _that you guys manage, but I'm an _idol_. You better not tell anyone, not even Chiron, about me. _Nobody._" She stressed. Glaring at Jeremy who looked surprised. She was well informed, since she had many connections. Gods, other demi-gods, and others. "You don't know who's daughter I am, which is good, but I don't want any knowledge of me in that camp. ANY. Sure, call me a loner." She had to make sure that he wouldn't say a word. If they found out about her, then they could easily figure out the rest of her secrets, and what was going on in Olympus.

"Camp? Chiron? As in the immortal centaur Chiron? In Greek mythology?" Aaron put every word into a question, as if he weren't sure whether he were saying the right things. "Daughter? What do daughters have to do with anything? Loner? Ouch... that's pretty mean." Adale glanced at Jeremy, telling him that he had to be the one to explain. Jeremy looked stuck, and she didn't envy his position.


	2. Chapter 2

_**... It's been really long since I've uploaded, and sorry . I wrote this like a year ago and didn't have the motivation to finish... so this is just a preview? for now ^^" (so sorry...) and I'll finish it and upload the real chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson does not belong to me~ (I wanted to make it sound a bit more official... but hey, atleast I remembered this time!)**_

_**EDIT: My god i've edited this PREVIEW so many times... even though it's just a preview... ugh I keep on finding so many wrong things about it... **_

* * *

"Just... Just come so we can dress your wounds!" Jeremy insisted. She had taken a blow to her stomach, had a cut, which was still bleeding, on her thigh, and large bruise near her ankle. She did look like the most injured one out of the three, which was a relief that the other two weren't hurt. Adale considered going. If they didn't really find out who she was, it was okay, and she could stack up on supplies of ambrosia and nectar.

Soon, she was on her way, in a taxi with the driver giving strange glances at her, the gash on the leg, and the two boys sitting on each side of her. She sighed, as she mentally reminded herself that her clothes and everything were in the trunk, and that she shouldn't call Kyle, to make up some story to tell when she got back. Aaron was quiet. Jeremy had told him almost everything, and although she didn't really know how it felt, it must have been a lot to take in.

Finally, as they were driving stopped slowly at a vast, empty land. The driver looked sceptical as he drove it to a stop. "Are you sure this is the right address? I know I drove to the one you told me." he asked, looking back at them worriedly. She gave him some cash, as Aaron and Jeremy did the same.

"Yup, this is the one. Thank you." Jeremy replied while getting out of the cab. By then Aaron had already gotten their bags out of the trunk and handed them to Adale. The driver didn't look too sure but shrugged as he counted the money and said goodbye as he drove away. After looking at each other for a few moments, Jeremy started walking down a rocky path leading into a forest.

"Where... where are we going?" Aaron asked, clearly suspicious, and had a right to be. He probably couldn't see through the mist that had been set up to hide the camp. To be honest, Adale wasn't all that great at looking through the mist either, but she could still see some of it.

"Ah, don't worry. You'll get used to the mist soon." Jeremy replied and kept on walking until they finally got to a huge sign saying "CAMP HALFBLOOD". Aaron looked up at it, not knowing what to say. Adale just sighed, knowing she should get some supplies and hurry out of here. As they walked in, they saw many kids of different ages in different groups hanging out. They looked their way, some not caring and some clearly interested. Chiron who was helping some kids with their archery looked over in interest and came over.

"Jeremy..." Chiron. "You're successful, as always, but... a celebrity?" He greeted them looking at Adale. She smiled at him. He smiled back but looked confused. "Did you tell them everything?" Chiron asked Jeremy. Jeremy looked towards Adale, raising an eyebrow and then glanced at Aaron who was looking at Chiron like he had remembered some old news that he had forgotten about.

"Ah, yeah I have, most of it, but it looks like Aaron is going to take some time to get used to everything." Jeremy told Chiron. He glared at Adale. "Adale here seems to know everything already."

* * *

Everybody's eyes were wide when a sudden blue flash blinded their eyes. When Adale stepped out, her facial expression showed she wasn't exactly pleased. Her usual slightly wavy hair was in curls, eye shadow had been painted on her eye lids, as well as eyeliner, her sleeveless shirt and her skirt had been mixed into one, making a pretty light blue dress, and a shawl was wrapped over her. Rolling her eyes, she muttered, "You didn't have to make it quite so showy." Then she took a look at the dress. "But I _do _like the dress. Let me keep it?" She murmured, to Aphrodite, and she knew she could hear her.

"See, I told you she would be a daughter of Aphrodite!" Some people whispered and side chatters happened until Chiron hushed them. Jeremy looked confused, and Aaron stared at her in bewilderment. She smiled uncertainly at him and faced the crowd. Most of their faces were shocked, but she also saw smug faces, disdain and an angry face.

"B-But!" Jeremy protested. Adale quickly turned to shoot a warning glare to but he didn't take notice. "You clearly don't posses the powers of a daughter of Aphrodite at all!" He blurted it out, clearly confused. She sighed. She hated being in the spotlight, despite being an idol, and didn't like all the attention either.

"That's right." She admitted. All the heads that were turned towards Jeremy faced her, curious and suspicious. "I'm not a daughter of Aphrodite." There was a chatter. Then who's daughter was she? What about the blessing? By this time, more and more kids from the camp had seen the big group and were coming over, curious to see what was up. She closed her eyes and felt her father's power surge through her. It didn't hurt, and they were more imaginary like than actual solid feathers, but they were still there. She had white wings on her back.

People gasped. Even Chiron, Jeremy, "Mr. D", and Aaron were wide-eyed. "I am Adalyn Harmony, daughter of Zeus, and granddaughter of Aphrodite." She declared, sighing when she finished, knowing the hell she would have to go through later. No doubt they would be asking questions, but she'd somehow have to ignore them. They had a lot to take in, she supposed. First, the son of Poseidon came, and at the same time, the daughter of Zeus, and a celebrity, no less, not that she was bragging, to their camp. She sighed. You'd think the gods would have learned their lesson after Thalia and Percy.

Yes, she did know of them, as she had informants from many places. They bowed, rather uncertainly, seeing as they did not know if she was real or not, but she really did not want to see them bow. She smiled at them. "Hey everyone, don't think of me as a newbie and try and challenge me? Not bragging, but I do think I can beat most people here, don't you think?" She said, not arrogantly. They looked at her in surprise. She just continued fighting.

"Please... everyone, go back to what you are doing. Mr. D and I must still privately talk to Ms. Harmony." Chiron dismissed everyone, and they slowly went away. Soon, only she, Aaron, who she was sure thought that everybody was crazy, Jeremy, who was still looking confused, Chiron, who looked worried, and Mr. D, who had quickly put his bored looking face on, were the only ones left. "Ms. Harmony..." Chiron was about to say, but a boy, about Adale's own age, maybe older came running over. He had dark hair and blue eyes, with a powerful aura. A lot of people talked about him... Percy Jackson, from the Titan War.

"What... What's happening?" He took a look at her. "Woaaah." was all he could say when he saw her wings. She smiled a little and shrugged. "A girl... not just any girl, Adalyn Harmony, with wings," He mused. "New demi-god?" He asked. "I'm Percy Jackson." He held out his hand to her, and she shook it. Chiron glanced at Mr. D as if asking permission for Percy to be able to stay, but he shrugged. After all, it wasn't really his choice.

"Yes, um, well Percy, it seems that Jeremy here has brought us two new _powerful_demigods today." Chiron informed him. He patted Aaron on the shoulder, who looked uncomfortable. "This is your brother." He said, to both, Adale supposed since it did work either way. Both brother's eyes widened. "And... this is... A daughter of Zeus." Chiron added uncomfortably. Percy's eyes widened again, while Aaron just rolled his eyes, as if it were old news and he wasn't sure why everyone was reacting like that. Suddenly, she felt the slight weight on her back disappear, and when she looked back, sure enough, her wings were disappearing.

"Hey... can I see your pen?" She smiled. He looked alarmed, but it wasn't odd, since she wasn't supposed to know about it. "Come on... I'm not going to steal it you know." She reassured him. He brought it out hesitantly and uncapped it. A long, gold sword appeared instead of the ballpoint pen. "Eh...wow!" She said, as she glazed at the sword glinting in the sun. She opened her locket, and her own sword came out, with a white hilt and jewels decorating it. Aaron gasped, staring at the sword. She held it in a dangerous way, as if she didn't know how to hold one. "Let's fight~" She suggested.

"What...?" Percy asked, a little taken back. "W-well, you don't really look like... you're experienced with a sword, and your wearing... a dress." He tried to reason, but she just pouted. He sighed, shrugged and swung his sword. He might be good, but he wasn't good enough to beat her. She deflected it and shifted over. He was stronger and bigger than her, but she had more skills and experience. It was useless to try and hit anywhere on his body except for his Achilles Heel's but she didn't have to aim for him body. All she had to do was disarm him, not hurt him. She could win this easily. He swung again, and she dodged it this time, spinning around as if she were dancing. Don't get her wrong, it was unintentional, and she was fully aware of the skirt of her dress flowing around, but in real fights, you couldn't be cautious of that.

She lunged an attack, using her right arm to jab the sword towards his golden one. She attempted to lunge but he got away. They continued on for a few more minutes, until Adale decided she had enough. As soon as she felt her sword connect with his, she twisted. She felt it about to slip out of his hand, so she twisted it again and he followed. They were kneeling now. She put the sword behind his back, with his grip still on it, and her own sword close enough to show that she won. She let go and gave him back his sword.

"Don't beat yourself up about it." Adale added when she saw his expression, which was more awed, but she thought she should say it just in case. She twirled her sword expertly, as if twirling a baton, got it close enough to her face for her to kiss it and turn it back into dust. He was panting hard when she added, "I've been training my whole life." She reached out her hand to help him up after he had landed on the ground.

"Your thigh..." He said, taking her hand. She was well aware of her wound that had reopened while she was fighting and was bleeding through the temporary bandage she had put on. They were both up when Chiron led everyone into a big room. They all sat down at a circular table and wondered how to start. Adale put her elbows on the table and leaned her face against her hand.

"So, Ms. Harmony," Chiron started. "Mind telling us a bit of you background? Why you're here, and why your grandmother is Aphrodite?" He seemed a little panicked at that last part. She thought it was quite obvious, but didn't say so. Zeus, meet a daughter of Aphrodite, daughter of Aphrodite, meet Zeus, and boom. Not wanting to go through all the sex procedures, she was born. She also didn't exactly want to explain how she was born but started anyways.

"Well, my mother is Holly Snowfeal." Adale started off hesitantly and reluctantly. She saw Chiron's face switch emotions and Jeremy's hand twitch. Of course they would act like that. She was famous, in the demi-god world, as Aphrodite's daughter. She had inherited a lot of god blood, since her father's blood was weak. "She must have met Zeus one time or another, and had me... Haha, and then she died. Umm... not much after that, Zeus took care of me... not directly of course. Hmm... After I became a celebrity, not much?" She tried to recall what had happened.

Aaron's face had gone red, while Chiron's had gone pale, and Jeremy just looked confused. Dionysus had the same, bored looking face, and Percy's expression looked uncomfortable. She figured it would, after the events between the gods and Percy, not to mention her dad wanting to kill him. "But... why were you kept a secret from the rest of the gods?" Chiron asked.

"See, now this is the problem." she sighed. Things were going to get troublesome in Olympus, and she supposed she had to go there to fix it. "Nobody is supposed to know about me, but since Zeus and Aphrodite decided to claim me, I suppose I'm just going to have to act accordingly." She put her hands on the table, ready to get up. Aaron did the same. She supposed that was all they needed to know... No, it was more than they needed to know, but as long as they didn't get in her way, it was fine.

"You..." Jeremy started, before she could leave. "You don't mind being played with by the gods? Aren't they most likely going to use you, a powerful demigod?" He asked, a little unsure of himself. Chiron turned to Jeremy and tried to stop him from saying anymore. "They'll either kill you or use you." He said, gazing at her as if to analyze her and see what she'll do. She picked up her suitcase that was meant to be for the school trip.

"Please~" She said, opening the door. Aaron shrugged and followed her. "They gods can't use me." She said while looking back. "If anybody's using anybody, it's probably me doing the using." With that, she left to go put her stuff away. They were out and started walking. "So, what do you think about your new half brother?" She asked Aaron.

Aaron laughed. "Half brother my ass. I don't need one. I don't need a brother." He looked strangely serious, but then smiled again. She raised an eyebrow but didn't question him any further about the brother business. "Is this... my cabin?" He asked when they stopped at a cabin with a number two on the roof. Inside was more spacious than it looked from the outside and the walls were painted a blue-green. Percy being the only resident, it was decorated to fit him.

"Percy's going to have to do some rearranging." She commented. She went in and sat on the extra bed that had been moved to the side. It had a pillow and sheets but didn't look too comfortable. "This must be yours... Let's go shopping for bed sheets sometime." She smiled, patting the bed. Aaron put his suitcase by the bed and sat next to Adale, sighing. He murmured something, and she smiled. "Yeah, I know. This will take a while to get use to." He looked at her in surprise. "Since I was alone, and I rarely came to camps like these." She added. "I won't even be staying here long." He tried to protest but she interrupted. "You know, I have a job! And I don't want to live by the rules of the camp." They talked a little bit more until Adale went to her own cabin, with a number one instead of two on the roof.

Adale had looked like an angel. With her white wings spread out and her already angelic face... He didn't have a hard time believing she could be an angel, but that wasn't the problem. He hadn't mentioned it, but a son of Poseidon? He had known he wasn't normal- ever since when he was little he had formed a little water orb on the palms of his hands. He had been four years old, when he had been carrying a pale of water at the beach. When the pale tipped and water flew out, he threw out his hand to catch it, only to form it into a orb. He didn't tell anyone, smart as he was at four years of age.

He looked to the fountain in the cabin. He knew it was Percy's and that he probably shouldn't touch it, but he scooped up some water and before it could fall, he concentrated for it formed a star shape. He heard the door opening and quickly let the shape fall. Turning around, he saw Percy walking in. "So brother..." he said jokingly. "I guess we'll be rooming with each other." He noticed Aaron's hands on the fountain. "Oh, that? It was a gift. If you scoop a drachma out of the water and throw it into the rainbow, you'll get to iris-message someone."

* * *

It was during the eating time, when Adale had gotten into a fight with Mr. D. Aaron felt like it was partly his fault, and made sure to apologize later, but he wasn't really so apologetic. He was more bewildered, seeing the different Adale. It had started with him eating his food after the offerings, rather uncomfortably. There were people staring at him and whispering things about him, as well as Adale, who didn't have any food at all in front of her. Normally, Percy would have been with him, but today, he was not.

He saw Adale make her way over to his table and pat him on the back gently. "Isn't it boring eating alone?" She smiled. Sitting down on the bench, she ignored the stares and wide eyes that were making their way to them. "You should ignore them too." She said without looking directly at them, or him. She just stared at the bandage on the right thigh, neatly wrapped around it. He smiled, thankful for her support. He muttered a thanks, and she smiled in return.

Suddenly, vines wrapped around Adale's arms and throat. She raised her eyebrows but didn't struggle against them. Mr. D's voice rang out to them, as the pudgy man walked over, his eyes murderous. "We don't allow you stupid half-mortals to sit at different tables here." He said, but it was also kind of an order. Adale looked up at him slowly, but didn't say anything. She met his eyes, which Aaron would not have dare done, and slowly smirked while getting ready to stand up. He looked furious then, and the vines snaking around Adale grew instantly tighter, but she didn't budge. Aaron stood up to help her, but she shook her head.

"If you were wise, Dionysus, you wouldn't dare." She told him in a voice Aaron couldn't recognize. It scared him, and Mr. D looked momentarily startled. He tightened the grip on her but she just sighed, an impossible feat Aaron would have thought, as her throat was closed off. Even more, she managed to speak, quite clearly, and unwavering for a person locked up in a very tight vine collar. "I really don't care either way. Kill me, save me, whatever." she said in an annoyed tone. She spoke quietly and although the room was in silence, only a few people could hear. Mr. D let go slightly. She waited for him to completely let go of her before leaving the able, but not without adding, "Our father would not have been pleased with what you were going to do, Dionysus."

After Adale left, it got silent and nobody would meet his, or Mr. D's eyes anymore. At that moment, Percy came running over. "I'm starving..." He greeted them, sitting at the table. When he noticed it was silent, he looked around the pavilion. "What's... up?" He asked, wide eyed. Aaron didn't say anything and ran after Adale, leaving the tense and silenced room.


End file.
